Christmas Prompts
by Liliana-chan
Summary: Different pairings, different universes, different prompts, different characters, all for you as a gift from me for christmas. Pairings will most likely become more in the next 24 days. As will main characters. (Rating T due to the mentioning of sex) Merry Christmas everyone! Dec 11: Secret (EverElf) WILL BE COMPLETED 2014
1. December 1st

**Christmas Prompt: December 1st  
Prompt: Private Jet  
Pairing/s: Gruvion  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_I'm driving home for Christmas  
Oh, I can't wait to see those faces  
I'm driving home for Christmas, yeah  
Well, I'm moving down that line_

_And it's been so long  
But I will be there  
I sing this song  
To pass the time away  
Driving in my car  
(Driving home for Christmas ~ Chris Rae)_

* * *

Finally, after such a long time she was driving home for Christmas. Well technically she was not driving but rather flying. So basically she was sitting in a private jet (not hers) and flying all the way home to Magnolia. She had not been home since she left for university seven years ago. After finishing Fairy Tail university she had stayed in Hargeon to become an elementary school teacher. She was still in training and worked in a small cafe to pay her bills.

That was where she had met Lyon Vastia and Gray Fullbuster. The two co-owners of Ice enterprise had come to the cafe one day. Juvia had fallen in love with the younger, Gray, on first sight. She stuttered in his presence, blushing scarlet up to the roots of her hair. The problem had been that Gray had been in a relationship back then, and showed no interest in the bluenette. His 'older pupil' Lyon, however had declared his love for her the moment he had set his eyes on her.

Many time had gone since then. The three had become closer, friends even. None of the three cared if Juvia's crush on Gray had grown into love, that Lyon had fallen for Juvia, that Gray did not want anything to do with their love triangle. The dynamic of their relationship changed when Gray broke up with his girlfriend. Well actually she broke up with him, after 6 years of relationship, upsetting the Fullbuster. When Lyon and Juvia had received the news they hurried to his apartment immediately. Despite being sent away by Gray, they went in and tried to comfort their friend.

Lyon was the one who took his anger, the two men brawled (not before sending the young woman out of the room) – Juvia was the one who handled his sadness (he would never admit that one tiny tear that slid down his cheek) and together the two filled the hole than began to form inside the black haired male. He never had shown the most emotions, but he only got colder. Not to Lyon or Juvia but to the rest of his surroundings.

All of this had been two years ago. Many things had changed since then. The three were clearly not 'just best friends' anymore, but the term lovers could not really describe them either. Juvia had moved in together with the two, in a huge penthouse apartment. Many things happened that should not have happened, like Lyon's 30th birthday, where Gray could not be there. Too much alcohol and a 'birthday kiss' had turned into a hot sweaty night in Lyon's room. Like last year's new year party where Gray and Juvia had disappeared into Gray's bedroom for far too long, almost missing the New Year. Many occasions like that happened. They were not talked about between the three, but Juvia found she could not say no to any of those two.

This Christmas it was time to return to Magnolia and celebrate the holidays with her childhood friend Gajeel and his fiancee Levy. Lyon would meet his friends from university, whereas Gray would reunite with 'Flame brain' and 'Titania' (neither Juvia nor Lyon knew who he was talking about). But first they would have to get back to Magnolia. Juvia was excited once Gray told her they would take a private jet. She had never been on an aircraft before, let alone a private one.

The second she was allowed to take her seat belt off, it was off and she was crouched on her seat, face plastered against the window, watching the dark night sky. It was a cloudy night, but the clouds were under them, so Juvia could see the moon and the stars. On her other side sat Gray, who had his legs crossed, his elbow placed on his knee and his hand was supporting his face. He was half looking out, looking passive, half looking at Juvia. Lyon was sitting next to Gray and was observing Juvia over the top of his newspaper. He was hiding his grin behind it whenever her eyes lit up.

After a while Juvia averted her gaze from the window and looked at the other two, aware of their eyes on her. She lit up and practically jumped over, lifting up the arm rest between the men and sat down between them, giddy like a small child. She beamed at them.

"Gray-sama, Lyon-sama, Juvia wants to say thank you. For everything, for the past four years. Juvia knows she isn't always easy to be around, but she is glad that you took up with her. She is glad to have met you two. It's sad that we don't get to spend this year's Christmas together, but Juvia knows that you both will be with her nonetheless. You're always with me, right here.", she pointed to the place in her chest where her heart was. Gray snickered at this antic and Lyon grinned. "We know, darling. We know."

Little did they know that they would all celebrate Christmas together. Juvia's childhood friend and his fiance were close friends with 'Flame brain'(whose name actually was Natsu) and his girlfriend, Lucy. Those two brought along 'Titania', who really was Erza Fernandez, the wife of Magnolia's mayor Jellal Fernandez. They invited many friends of theirs, Juvia could not keep track of all the names (those she remembered were Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Cana, Jet, Droy, Wendy, Romeo, Macao, Wakaba, Makarov, Laxus, Evergreen, Bixlow, Freed...) and suddenly Lyon and his university friends were there, too. Needless to say it was not that easy to explain their state of relationship/s to the others.

* * *

**It's December everyone! My birthday will be soon, then there will be Christmas. I can't wait! The Christmas market is directly in front of my university. Christmas music all the time, mulled wine, the smell of baked things, children laughter from the merry-go-round, my favorite time of yeeeear! So as my gift to you I'll write a Fairy Tail one shot every day (much like the drabbles last year), which unfortunately means that my other storied won't get much of my attention. I apologize in advance for that.  
Anyways MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone!  
~Liliana-chan**


	2. December 2nd

**Christmas Prompt: December 2nd  
Prompt: Lost in the Woods  
Pairing/s: RoWen (mentioned BroTP GajeelJuvia, Gruvia, LisannaNatsuLucy)  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white.  
(White Christmas ~ Dean Martin)_

* * *

"Charle? Where are you?", Wendy called out, wiping the snow out of her eyes. The woods around Magnolia had changed since they had left for Tenroujima. When you wanted to get from Fairy Hills to Fairy Tail, you needed to pass a savaged wood. Laki had once told them, that that was her fault, for she had trained her powers around the dormitory. She was the only girl living there left, after Bisca had moved in with Alzack after they had gotten together.

Normally this would not have been a problem for Wendy, but today it was snowing heavily, it was a week before Christmas, after all. Not only had the white snow perfectly disguised Charle even from the young Dragon Slayer's sight, but the snow was also better than rain when it came to hiding smells.

Wendy had been wandering around the snowy woods for what seemed like hours and when she had tripped over her own feet the tears spilled. It was cold, she could not see properly, now her knee hurt as well and she felt hopeless and frustrated. Why did she have to lose Charle, why did it have to snow, why had she not put on a warmer jacket and a hat, why did she have to be so clumsy and fall. She huffed and sat down on a tree root. Pulling up her knee, she took a look at it. She seemed to have fallen on some stones, her stockings were ripped at her right knee, and it had began to bleed.

She let out an exasperated cry and the saltiness of her tears mixed with the white snowflakes fallen on her face. "Wendy?", she heard a voice cal out to her. She turned around and saw the silhouette of a boy her age. Combining the silhouette with the voice she had heard she called back "Romeo? Please help me. I can't find my way out of here.", she sobbed and watched the silhouette coming nearer.

"What happened?", Romeo asked once he saw her crouched on the tree root. The tears were still streaming down her face, the salt, together with the coldness of the snow, irritating her skin. "I just hate this. I lost Charle and it's cold. Because of the snow I can't smell anything further away than 50 meters and I can see nothing but snow. I've tripped over my own feet and fell. I just hate the snow", she sobbed and Romeo, unsure what to do about the tears quickly thought of what the other guys in the guild did to calm down crying girls.

He had seen Gajeel pulling Juvia into a hug after the crying rain woman had been rejected by her Gray-sama on her birthday. He doubted anyone knew about the moment in the dark corner of the guild and he had heard Juvia promising the Iron Dragon Slayer never to tell any one. He had seen the Ice mage pull said water mage into his arms when Gajeel came back from a mission heavily injured. He had seen Natsu comfort both Lucy and Lisanna that way when one of the girls was jealous of the other (Romeo still did not understand what was going on between Natsu and Lucy and Natsu and Lisanna).

Thinking of all his friends, he pulled the crying Sky Dragon Slayer into his arms. It felt weird. It was different from hugging/being hugged by the older females of the guild (for example Cana who often had mistaken him as a teddy in the past). But not bad weird. It felt pleasant. The thirteen year old boy felt heat rush to his face. But this was not about him, he told himself, it was about her being sad. Or rather to make her happy again.  
Her hands had clutched themselves in his jacket, her helplessness becoming clear to him.

He waited until her sobs had turned into shaking breaths and until those had turned into her normal breathing again. He remembered hating the snow once, too. His mother had left him and his father on a snow day, because Macao spent 'too much time in the guild'. Romeo had always been on his fathers side in this matter. Fairy Tail was the best thing that happened to him and his father. His mother, a non-magician could not comprehend, which was okay, he guessed. Yes, he missed his mother, but he could not picture a life without the guild.

It had been Natsu and Gray who showed him to love the snow again. In an usual moment of admitted friendship between the two, they had taken him out for a snowball fight, building snowmen, snow angels and hide and seek in the snow. When their hands hurt from the coldness of the snow and the wind, their cheeks red from the physical exercise and the blood rushing threw their face to keep it from freezing, they returned to the guild, after a whole day of being outside.

On first glance everything seemed the same. Cana was with Romeo's father and Wakaba, drinking, Jet and Droy were fighting for Levy's attention, the small bluenette did not even look up from her book and just acknowledged them in one-syllabic answers, Elfman was lecturing Max and Nab about manliness, Mirajane was at the bar, cleaning some glasses while mumbling her favorite Christmas song, Erza was sitting at the bar, Alzack and Bisca ducked away form mistletoe that Mirajane had hung up around the guild...  
and on one table in the middle of the guild, Happy sat with a fish. It was not that that was not normal, but rather the three steaming mugs of a brown liquid sat at the table waiting for them.

Romeo decided he would show Wendy all of the wonders of a snow, too. When she had calmed down completely he pushed away a few centimeters and looked at her. "There won't be time to do everything today, it is already late afternoon, but I'll show you the fun of the snow. I promise. If I can't show you today, I'll show you more tomorrow. If that isn't enough time I'll show the day after and after and after, until you love the snow as much as I do. Even if it takes my whole life. We do have the time after all.", he tried his best imitation of Natsu's grin, hoping he did not look too foolish and started to show her the wonders of snow.

The remaining day he showed her the wonders of a snow man, then everything that he knew about fun in the snow. He kept his promise: whenever there was snow in Magnolia he took her outside to show her the wonders of the snow. With the age of 25 the snow still was not Wendy's favorite weather, but she liked it. Maybe her Romeo was the reason for this. But that did not matter. He had showed her the beauty of snow.

And needless to say, whenever they came back to the guild after a whole day in the snow there was always some hot chocolate waiting for them at a table with Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Charle.

* * *

**This turned out longer than I planned it. I originally only wanted to write something short, because I was at university the whole day and learned all day. I did not even know I would be competent to write such a long piece. I already had an excuse for it only being about 500 words long. And now it's a bit longer.  
MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
~Liliana-chan**


	3. December 3rd

**Christmas Prompt:**** December 3****rd****  
****Prompt****: Where did you go?  
****Pairing/s****: Jerza (mentioned LisannaNatsuLucy, Gruvia, Gale, EverElf, RoWen, BroTP MiraErza)  
****Rating:**** T****  
****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere,  
and the sound of childrens laughter fill the air.  
And everyone is singing,  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need,  
won't you bring back my baby to me  
(All I want for Christmas is you ~ Mariah Carey)_

* * *

Erza sighed. It was Christmas and the guild was bustling with joy. She stared down at her strawberry cake deep in thought. She was surrounded by her family, by those who had become her sisters and brothers. But she still felt empty. She felt as if something was missing from her life. From her Christmas. She looked around the guild deep in thought.

Lisanna and Lucy had both planted a kiss on Natsu's cheek simultaneously before running to a table where most of the girls were sitting. Natsu was gaping after them stupefied by their action.

Bixlow, Freed and Laxus were at one table teasing Elfman about their female team mate.

Cana was drinking together with her father, Macao and Wakaba. Romeo was sitting with them, grinning in Wendy's direction rather often.

Gajeel lifted Levy out of her seat, vanishing with her into some dark corner. When the bluenette came back, her short hair was wild, some strands of her long bangs were wild, out of the red and green bandana. Her cheeks were flustered, her eyes glassed over, her breath was quickened. Gajeel smirked when he returned.

Juvia was smiling, laughing with the girls when Gray wordlessly let a blue wrapped gift fall into her lap. This was one of the first times he did not try to run away form her crazy antics. Well he did try to, but it was rather half-heartedly. And although he knew of the cliched rune trapped mistletoe he 'fled' under one, waiting for Juvia. To say the bluenette had gotten more than she hoped for for Christmas was an understatement.

Yes, Erza could have gone over to the girls, to Cana's group, the boys of the Raijinshuu, to any of the other groups. She did not have to sit alone. But slowly it came clear to her what was missing from her life.

She was missing something in her life and seeing all the love around the guild it became clear to her what was missing. Or rather who.  
Never before had it been that bad. She was missing Jellal.

She knew there was no fiancee. She knew that was just his way of telling her he did not feel good enough for her, yet. Or ever. She could not care less what everyone thought. But it was important to him. She she could wait. She would have to wait.

After the grand magic games he had rehabilitated his name in the country, his mistakes almost forgotten. It seemed to be more interesting for the media to concentrate about his platonic or not relationship with the Titania.

Erza often wandered what it would have been like if things had been different, if the tower of heaven had never been build, if they had never been slaves, if they had grown up differently. If Jellal had never been possessed by Zeref.

Maybe there would be no need for 'the atonement of his sins' (as he liked to put it), there would be no need in wanted something she could not have (simply because it would be so much easier to have it) , there would be no need in inventing a fiance to push her away.

It had taken a long time for her to admit, but deep inside she knew she was in love with Jellal. She also knew that he felt the same. But he felt not good enough for her. She disagreed with him in that point, but she knew it was hopeless and that there was no need in forcing him. She wanted to be together with him without forcing.

She was so deep in thought that she did not notice the ruckus around her. Only when Mirajane waved a hand in front of her face. "Erza you still there?", the oldest Strauss smiled. Erza shook away the thoughts and nodded. "Come on, I've got a present for you.", the white haired S-class mage smiled and took Erza by the arm pulling her up.

Erza only then noticed how silent everything had gotten. Everyone was still there in the guild, but only silently conversing. Erza's suspicion grew when she saw Gajeel, Natsu and Gray sit at a table in almost silence, only nodding at Lucy's, Levy's or Juvia's silent chatting.

"After the Grand Magic Games I had an idea. I originally wanted it to be your birthday present but the essential person in this whole plot did not want to help me back then. I know the two of us have not always been best friends, but I also felt like I could always relate to you in some way. You give so much, Erza. To everyone of us and I think it's time to give you some of the love you give us back.

"So after a lot of bribing and reminding him that it was a win-win situation for him I invited someone here, as your gift.", Mirajane grinned before pushing the redhead into a dark room, closing the door behind Erza.

The moment the door was closed, a candle was lit revealing a table in the middle of the room. A dinner was prepared for her and another person. Raising a brow Erza sat down at the desk. Suddenly a door n the other side of the room opened and no one else but Jellal came walking in nervously.  
Erza stood up upon seeing him and walked to him. Wordlessly she embraced him.

* * *

**A bit shorter than the other chapter I guess, but I couldn't write so much today. I'm writing and exam tomorrow, you know... My first Jerza!  
MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE  
~Liliana-chan**


	4. December 4th

**Christmas Prompt:**** December 4****th****  
****Prompt****: Memories  
****Pairing/s****: BroTP Juvia Lucy  
****Rating:**** K+  
****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_A very merry Christmas,  
and a happy new year,  
let's hope it's a good one  
without any fear._

_And so this is Christmas  
For weak and for strong,  
for rich and for poor ones,  
for old and for young  
(Merry Xmas ~ John Lennon and Yoko Ono)_

* * *

Lucy closed the manuscript of her book. She had finally gotten to pen down the past months. Of course the story was disguised but she used the writing as self therapy.

When she had come back from Tenroujima she had found the untouched manuscript sitting on her desk. There was no dust on it but no signs of it being read either. A smile forced itself onto her face when she read the story she had written and remembered everything, that was not too long ago for her, but seven years for others.

She remembered running away from home, trying to get by as a free mage in the first time before she had actually met Natsu and Happy in Hargeon. She remembered their first adventure, her being kept on the ship of Bora of the Prominence and Natsu coming to save her. It was the first time she had destroyed something and had fun doing it (well actually it was Natsu who-).

She thought back of the time she was at the guild for the first time. How she had met Mira, Levy, Cana, Gray, Elfman, Master and so many of her new friends.

She smiled reminding herself of foolishly following Natsu to save Macao. Personally she had thought that she had not made a good job that time, that she was helpless about the situation, but it was Natsu who always told her to keep her head up and that they were a good time. Nothing else mattered.

She remembered building a team with Natsu getting 'Daybreak' from Everlue? She had felt horrible when that twat told her she was not pretty enough. She knew she was pretty, and that Natsu asked her to go on that particular mission with him meant that he thought of her as attractive, too... right?

She called up the memory of meeting Erza and tagging along for researching about Lullaby. Felt weak when she saw Natsu, Gray and Erza defeating the demon. It was the master who told her to be patient. Those three had to make many sacrifices to become who they were and their power was strong because they could count on each other. Fairy Tail was about fighting with your Nakama. Every one had their strong and weak points. It was about combining them.

She smiled about their foolish attempt to do an S-class mission. They were lucky they did not die. But she supposed that was only because Deliora was dead. If the demon really had still been alive...

Then there was the time Phantom attacked. Gajeel destroyed the guild (although Juvia had admitted helping, later on), Gajeel hurt Levy, Juvia and Sol kidnapped Lucy. Lucy had never blamed them. The whole thing only happened because of Jose Porla's eagerness for power and Lucy's father. Of course Gajeel and Juvia went a bit overboard, but going overboard was sort of a Fairy Tail thing. Destroying things and loyalty to their master was not something a Fairy Tail mage should criticize about others. How often had Erza beaten up someone who had not told her what she wanted to hear?

She remembered the thing with Loki, feeling his key radiating in her holster. Remembered the tickets for Akane resort they had gotten from him. Remembered the worry for Erza and Happy after she had found out that Natsu, Gray and Juvia were alright. Of course she did not trust Juvia right away. They had some start problems, but from the first time meeting her Juvia had struck her as a misunderstood, powerful, beautiful young woman. The rain was a shelter. Juvia's shelter against pain, loss, betrayal, the feeling of being left alone. Fighting alongside Juvia Lucy realized she had found someone who could empathize with her. Fairy Tail was a wonderful guild and everyone really was like family, but sometimes it was hard to be practically thrown into a surrounding where everyone was together from their early childhoods. Juvia and Lucy were not so different some times. They both wanted nothing more to be accepted for they were.

Lucy was glad when they all returned home safely and was glad when she learned that Juvia had joined the guild. The bluenette was already so much happier. She was not so sure whether that applied for Gajeel as well until there was the Fighting Festival. Gajeel had defended them, had thrown himself into the line of Laxus' attack twice so Levy and Natsu would not be hurt by the lightning. He did not show it as open as Juvia did, but he wanted acceptance, too. He also wanted to be welcomed with a smile. He blamed no one for bearing a grudge against him, but he was willing to change.

Many things happened in such a short time. They defeated Nirvana, Wendy joined the guild, Jellal changed but went to jail, Gildarts turned up, the trip to Edolas...

That's where her manuscript stopped. She remembered deciding to leave it at home she would not lose it. It was precious to her. She always wanted to remember the people she met and the things she learned at Fairy Tail. She wanted to write the book so everyone could have a piece of the love she found in Fairy Tail.

Murmuring to herself she started a new chapter scribbling away retelling the S-Class exam and everything that had happened afterward, filling pages after pages of things what had been and of things that would be.

* * *

**I wrote a linguistic exam today and I'm finished. This was supposed to be a Nalu piece but somewhere along the way I decided to stick with something different I'll just have to write Nalu at another time. There are some days left until the 24th aren't there?  
MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
~Liliana-chan**


	5. December 5th

**Christmas Prompt:**** December 5****th ****  
****Prompt****: Couch  
****Pairing/s****: Nalu  
****Rating:**** T  
****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_The weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful,  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow, let it snow  
(Let it snow ~ Dean Martin)_

* * *

The hot water around her relaxed her muscles and she closed her eyes. It had been a rough fight against Jackal and she really had felt drained. When she, along with Wendy, Natsu, the council member and Loke's girlfriend, had come back to the guild the master had told them to go home, take a bath and relax until the others would return.

Lucy decided to take that literally, once her cramped muscles had begun to be soothed, and stay inside her bathtub until notice of the others had gotten to the guild. She would not move an inch.

That decision changed however when there was a loud noise from outside the bathroom. Throwing a bathrobe around her body she went to investigate.  
The sound must have come from either her kitchen or her small dining room because the living room that connected all other rooms was empty. There were no signs of someone breaking in in there.

Lucy's mind tried to analyze the situation but only came up with horrifying fantasies. One was that Tartarus had come after her to destroy her and her family in return of defeating Jackal. Due to her feeling totally beat she began to panic. She needed her keys to defend herself. Spotting them on the table she silently crept to the door that led to her kitchen. When another sound of rummaging ran through her apartment she jumped in.

"You there! Get out of my apartment... I'm a Fairy Tail wizard and I have my keys. I won't hesitate to use them.", she called out, when she saw no one.  
"Luce that are your apartment keys. They won't do any harm.", it was Natsu who strolled into the kitchen casually coming from the dining room. "It was just me anyways. Calm down."

Lucy saw red. "Natsu you're such a stupid moron! How often did I tell you not to break into my apartment. How often did I just want an evening for my own on my couch or something and you come strolling in demanding food, fooling around with my stuff... I've lost count on how many times you have slept in my bed already! Next thing I know there's Gray in here as well, and suddenly my tap starts leaking, and yes I'm a hundred percent sure I'm not imagining that, but to get to the point... when Gray's here you two start to quarrel about something the other said almost destroying my apartment. Do you know how many of my neighbors complained to me about the noises you two make? When Erza then comes in everything seems fine at the first moment until she notices that I have absolutely no strawberry cake. Heck I have no food at all, so pleaaase Natsu just tell me what the fuck do you want."

Her wet hair had left strains of water along her face, the bathrobe had become a bit displaced (not revealing anything but not hiding anything either), her cheeks were flushed from the outbreak, she was shivering because of the excitement and her breathing had gone faster.  
Natsu took a look at the apple he had found in her fruit bowl in the dining room (yes he preferred meat over fruit, but Lucy had nothing in else to eat in her apartment so he had to live with it) and held it out to her. "Eat something Luce, you'll feel better. You're still shaken from everything that happened in the past few weeks. You're going to sit down on your couch, I'm going to make you a tea, light a fire, get you some blankest and leave you alone for a bit. How does that sound." as an answer Lucy only nodded.  
After grabbing the apple she quickly turned around, biting into it, and went straight to the couch.

She had been too hard on Natsu. He had suffered to. He was beat too. He had challenged his boundaries once again. He was hungry. He wanted to keep her company.  
He had not wanted to do any bad and she had simply lashed out at him.

Her head shot up when Natsu came into the room holding a pot of steaming hot tea. He carried it to the small coffee table in front of her couch and went to light the fire place, feeling Lucy's eyes following his every movement.

"Natsu, I'm sorry. I lashed out at you for no reason at all and you're still doing this for me. Thank you. I really want to apologize and I would like to ask you to accompany me on the couch and simply relax. If it's not too much to ask, I mean.", she was nervous for some reason she could not pinpoint. Her nervousness grew when Natsu left the room, instead of uttering an answer.

Great Lucy really had blown it. Natsu was her Nakama, her friend, her team mate, her partner in crime. He was the heat in her cold winter days. And she had pushed him away because she was tired and irritated? Tears were stinging at the back of her eyes when she heard movement come from one of the doors.

Natsu had gotten the blankets and pillows from her bed and brought them over to her. She thanked him and patted the space next to her on the couch, thinking they would sit together and talk, but Natsu only beamed at her, lifted her up for a moment and lay down with her. After pulling the blankets up to cover her, he looked down at her. Lucy was blushing, leaning against his shoulder.

The silence was unusual for him, he knew that himself. But he was tired. So much had happened in such a short time. To him it felt like last month they went to Tenroujima, last week that the Games had begun, they had defeated the Dragons, were at the village of the giants and now Tartarus. He was an energetic guy. But he needed his breaks as well. And spending time at Lucy's always served good for that.

They spend the rest of the night silently on the couch, actually half an hour Natsu had already fallen asleep, snoring soundly. The rise and fall of his chest, his warmth and the security he made her feel, and the sound of his heart beat under her ear, she fell asleep, sleeping a recovering night of sleep.

* * *

**Not many words on A/N... I'm tired so good night everyone. I might look through this tomorrow again and edit it a bit, only if I made grammar mistakes or something...  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
~Liliana-chan**


	6. December 6th

**Christmas Prompt:**** December 6****th  
Prompt: Roof  
Pairing/s: GaLe (Minor: Gruvia, BroTP GajeelJuvia)  
Rating: T(because of Gajeel's potty mouth)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_The singing deck the halls,  
but it's not like Christmas at all  
I remember when you were here  
All the fun we had last year_

_Pretty Lights on the tree  
I'm watching them shine,  
you should be here with me  
Baby please come home  
(Christmas – Baby Please Come Home ~ Darlene Love)_

* * *

"Gajeel! Stop it! You're driving me nuts!", Levy's enraged cry rang through the almost empty guild. Juvia, who was waiting for her Gray-sama, who was out on a mission with Team Natsu, after returning from one herself, turned her head to the direction of the noise.

She knew the reason Levy was screaming at Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer had promised to take the small bluenette on a date after returning from the mission with the 'rainwoman'. The only problem was that they were a whole day late. The black mage they were supposed to catch, was not strong but very sneaky, whenever the two ex-phantom lord mages had him in their grip, he wound out and vanished. When they had finally defeated him they had missed the last train back to Magnolia.  
This was the reason Gajeel had more or less stood up Levy, who had made reservations in her favorite restaurant and had waited for him all night.

Juvia felt sorry for her Dragon Slayer friend and got s bit angry at Levy. It had not been Gajeel's fault, that he could not be there. He was just as upset about it as the smaller bluenette was. He swore the whole night through. The two had stayed in the train station so they could catch the first train in the morning.

Juvia noticed Levy climbing up the stairs and knew he smaller bluenette was going to get to the rooftop to clear her mind and to be mad at Gajeel.  
After asking Mirajane to have an eye on her drink, Juvia followed Levy. Patting her red-eyed friend's back soothingly upon passing him.

When she had reached the rooftop she sat next to the other bluenette and began to tell her what had happened, for she knew that Levy had not let him speak.  
"You see, Levy-san it wasn't Gajeel-kun's fault. Juvia thinks Levy-san was too hard on him. he was really looking forward to the date with you and he really likes you a lot... but don't punish him for something be hasn't done. He had no influence on the matter. We both underestimated that dark mage." Juvia looked up to the clouds while talking and thus did not notice Levy's eyes on her.

"Oi! Juvia!", a voice called out to her and Juvia jumped up, almost losing her balance. Upon seen her precious Gray-sama Juvia's face lit up and she turned to Levy "Juvia will send Gajeel-kun for you, Levy-san please be nice to him." Juvia smiled at the smaller female.

Not more than two minutes later Gajeel was on the roof, scratching the back of his head nervously. "The rainwoman sent me up here. What's going on shrimp? Firs you're not even giving me the chance to explain myself and suddenly the rainwoman's telling me you're awaiting me up here? I don't understand this. I don't understand you women at all. You're behavior doesn't make sense at all. I know you looked forward to the date, I did too, but I guess the rainwoman's told you all about it. I'm no good with all that emotion stuff. It just isn't my thing. And your dogs I'm still afraid that if i get too close to you they will bite me. Not they could harm me in any way... And then I got as far as asking you out. Did the fuckin' mission so that I could take you out on a date. And then that fuckin asshole fucks it up! Ask the rainwoman I almost killed the guy. I didn't sleep all night because we missed our fuckin' train and I had to sty awake to make sure no one kidnapped and raped the rainwoman, who fell asleep immediately with Lily on her lap. When we were finally in the train I was unable to sleep because of the fuckin' motion sickness.

"Without a minute of sleep I rushed to the guild and then the you were glarin' at me and yelling at me. Shrimp were fuckin' mages, you know how it is! A job can take longer than we thought. Maybe it was my mistake to ask you out before I went on the job. I got the feeling that I should be so mad at you, shrimp, for yelling at me even though you know how it works. For treating me like you did. But for some fuckin' reason i cant. I hate it that I can't stay mad at you for long! You make e do things i normally wouldn't, for example this monologue I'm having and -¨

Levy had interrupted him by literally jumping at him, throwing her arms around his broad shoulders and press her lips against his. the unsuspected impact had caused Gajeel to lose his balance. A squeal erupted Levy's lips and Gajeel grunted when they slid down the roof of the guild.

¨Partner! Help!¨, Gajeel yelled out for Lily, because he was not able to grip anything to stop their fall. However Lily did not show up, which reminded Gajeel that the black cat had gone home to nap. They soon had reached the edge of the roof and Gajeel had already prepared falling down, making the decision to break Levy's fall in the air.

He was braced to fall down, so he was rather surprised when something cold and wet met his back. A slide out of ice had materialized under him surprisingly and when the two had slid down it melted into water behind them. The water was redirected into the river next to the guild.

Gajeel put Levy back down once he was on solid ground again an turned to the two responsible mages. ¨We wouldn't want you two to land in the hospital...¨, Gray began and Juvia ended his thought ¨Gajeel-kun does owes Levy-san a date. ¨, the taller bluenette winked playfully at her best friend before she was being pulled away by her Gray-sama.

¨Come on shrimp. The rainwoman's right, lets get you some dinner. Maybe you'll be big and strong one day.¨

The laugh of the small female made his heart soar.

* * *

**So this is a bit late I know, it's just I really had a lot of stuff to do. I'm hoping I can catch up this week end. I'm trying my best.  
MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
~Liliana-chan**


	7. December 7th

**Christmas Prompt: December 7th  
Prompt: Philosopher Stone  
Pairings/s: NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, Jerza  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_On The Twelfth Day of Christmas, my dear mum gave to me  
Twelve more ugly sweaters,  
Eleven shrunken elf heads,  
Ten Bat-Bogey hexes,  
Nine Nosebleed Nougats,  
Eight outdated dress robes,  
Eleven stolen cauldrons,  
Six signed portraits,  
Five Golden Snitches,  
Four Flobber-worms,  
Three vulture hats,  
Two homework helpers  
and a lecture all about the Ministry  
(12 Days of Wizard Christmas ~ Gred and Forge)_

* * *

¨Natsu, go away, I'm reading."  
¨Stop botherin me, Gajeel,its exciting.¨  
¨Jellal, not now.¨  
¨Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama. But she has to finish this book.¨

Normally it was unusual for Juvia to send Gray away, no matter which situation she was in. When the ice-mage came back to the table the other guys were sitting at, he could not hide the dejected look on his face. That Lucy or Levy sent Natsu or Gajeel away when they were reading was normal, Erza did the same to Jellal occasionally. But never before had Juvia sent him away! This was not how they worked. He was supposed to be the rejecting tsundere. She had rejected him for a book.  
For a collection of letters on some paper, bound together. Finally he understood what Natsu and Gajeel were always going on about.

He gritted his teeth. "We have to do something about this." "We should burn these things.", Natsu suggested and Gajeel agreed to him. Jellal instead shook his head "I've got a plan guys..."

¨Luce go away, I'm reading!¨  
¨Shrimp, go away, it's exciting.¨  
¨Erza, no.¨  
¨I'm sorry Juvia¨

The clouds over the guild got a suspiciously gray color when Juvia returned to where the girls were sitting. ¨You've got to be kidding me. They pretend to read a book out of revenge?¨, Lucy pouted. The moment the girls had finished their books, the guys had come and pulled the books out of their hands, sat down and began to read.

¨Actually Lu-chan, I think they really are reading. Gajeel often tried to snatch my books away from me and pretended read them... It's different from that, his eyes are moving naturally, not forced. The same applies to the other guys.¨, Levy argued and the four females turned to the four males that were all engrossed in the books they were holding. "Juvia thinks we should let them finish their books in silence.¨, the bluenette smiled tenderly. Of course she did not want some book about a stone avert her Gray-sama's attention from her, but she loved the book and Gray-sama seemed to enjoy the book as well. They could have a deep discussion and watch the adaption on a movie lacrima.

Erza suddenly jumped in her seat ¨Girls, I have an idea...¨

He was relieved and sad at the same time when he put down the book. He would have to ask Juvia about the follow up book some time he just had to read the sequel. He looked around the group of males he sat with and noticed they were on the last pages of the book. Patiently he waited for the others to finish the book and when Jellal had set down his (well actually Erza's) copy, he stood up to get four beers for them and give Juvia back her book.

Standing up he noticed Juvia, Levy, Lucy and Erza nearing their table. It was not the fact that the four came towards them that surprised him, but rather what they were holding.  
Gray heard Natsu mutter ¨Bloody Hell!¨, behind him and realized that the two Dragon Slayers had finished the book as well.

¨So what did you think of it?¨, Erza asked after putting down the tray with cups of hot beverages on the table. She took a seat next to Jellal and looked into the round. ¨That was awesome. At first I didn't really get what the stone had to with it, but after it was explained it all made sense.¨, Jellal explained and helped Erza hand everyone at their table. ¨At first I thought how stupid it was that they needed wands for magic, but when I realized their understanding of magic must simply be different from ours it was pretty cool.¨, Natsu nodded looking at the bowl of candy Lucy had placed in the middle of the table. ¨That game their playing on those things must be pretty cool. Just imagine hitting a metal ball to hurt someone, gihi.¨, Gajeel grinned and Levy rolled her eyes, passing each of the people at the table a purple pentagon box. ¨But that guy really has a lot going on for his eleven years... Wait a second are those?¨, Gray asked after Juvia revealed the pastry she had concealed with a plastic lid. ¨Erza made, with Mira's help, some pumpkin juice, Juvia baked a huge pumpkin pastry, Levy made some chocolate frogs completely with cards and everything, and I, with the help of my spirits, was able to create our own Bertie Botts'¨

¨So now let's talk about the book... what did you think of Dudley..¨

And as their conversation went on they discovered the beauty of books by discussing about a 11 year old wizard fighting his archenemy about a philosopher stone.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
~Liliana-chan**


	8. December 8th

**Christmas Prompts:**** December 8****th  
Prompt: Hospital  
Pairing/s: Gruvia, Nalu  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_I__ wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart.  
(Feliz Navidad ~ Jose Feliciano)_

* * *

"Where is she?" "Where is who, sir?" "Well, _her_!", Gray's outburst at the hospital pulled the attention to him. Behind him Lucy rolled her eyes. "Excuse him he just came back from a mission and got the news. We're searching for Juvia Loxar's room.", she told the lady at the reception.

"You're Miss Loxar's family? She told me a lot about her 'nakama'. I'll lead you to her,", the petite brunette at the counter smiled, called another nurse to sit down and stood up. To Gray it seemed like she was walking slowly on purpose. He was nervous, his hands were shaking and where the hell had his shirt gone?

"Calm down stripper...", Gajeel, who was almost as nervous as Gray, muttered and Gray responded "Juvia's in the hospital and it partly my fault, so I'm nervous. And you're nervous, too Iron Idiot." "Well the rainwoman _is _ like a sister to me." Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Are they always like this?", the nurse asked and Lucy just laughed as a response. "You should see them when Natsu is with them. This would turn into a brawl any second from now. Which is the reason I sent Natsu home." "Thank you very much for that. I doubt we would like a brawl in the hospital.", the nurse smiled.

"This is her room. I'll tell her you're- oh!", she nurse was interrupted by Juvia's soft voice crying out. "Juvia!", Gray exclaimed trying to get past the nurse. ¨Sir, I don't think you should go in.¨, she told him, blocking his way.

¨But she's in pain... I need to. I'm...¨

¨Yoo minna we're back home!¨, Natsu exclaimed when he pushed open the doors of the guild. ¨Hey Natsu, Happy, good to see you back.¨, Mirajane smiled at the Fire Dragon Slayer and his blue cat. Macao raised his glass at them and raised a brow a few moments later. ¨Wait a second, where are Lucy, Gray and Erza?¨¨Erza had to go to meet Jellal. The others sent us here after Metal Head told us that Juvia was in the hospital.¨, Natsu explained. Mirajane's face lit up in joy ¨So it's finally time? What a great Christmas gift for all of us.¨  
¨Speaking of Christmas I thought of something...¨

It was early in the morning on the 25th of December. The strongest guild in Fiore had gathered together in their guild. After everyone had packed the presents, foods and drinks they had brought on a sleigh, Natsu, dressed up as a reindeer, led the whole guild in a parade to the hospital.

Before entering the building, Natsu turned around and motioned for everyone to be silent. Wakaba, Macao, Cana and Gildarts stopped their drunken singing - Elfman and Evergreen stopped telling Freed and Bixlow to shut up about their relationship - Jet and Droy stopped declaring their undying love for Levy - Mirajane and Lisanna stopped their happy giggling - Erza stopped denying her relationship with Jellal in front of Bisca and Alzack, who was carrying Asuka - Lily and Charle put their paws over Happy's mouth to prevent the blue cat from screaming around - Wendy and Romeo stopped discussing the plan once more - Laxus stopped complaining about having to carry the first master, who wanted to be present for the occasion, and Makarov who stopped laughing at his grand son.

¨So you're _the _Fairy Tail I've heard so much about. Follow me please.¨, the small brunette at the reception smiled without them saying anything. Wordlessly she led them to a room and was about to knock when Natsu stopped her.¨We'll take it from here. Thank You very much and a merry Christmas¨, he grinned. The brunette went back to the direction they were coming from.

The door opened and a surprised Lucy stumbled right into Natsu's arms. ¨Everyone, what are you doing here?¨, the blonde asked. ¨Is she asleep?¨, Natsu asked and when Lucy nodded he turned around¨Remember everyone we'll have to be silent so we won't wake her.¨ he finished seriously and everyone nodded. Lucy only shook her head laughing before she pressed a kiss on the Fire Dragon Slayer's cheek. Apparently she had totally forgotten what she had wanted outside the room.

¨Psss flame brain you're going to wake her up.¨, she heard her Gray-sama mutter.  
Forcing her eyes open she expected to see her Gray-sama and maybe two or three others. What she had not expected was to see the whole guild in her hospital room. They had put up decorations a food and drinks table and a pile of presents.

She was speechless and tears made the way down her face. ¨Eh? It's raining from Juvia's eyes again.¨, she giggled and turned to Gray ¨Was this Gray-sama's idea?¨, she asked and Gray shook his head ¨As much as I hate to admit it, this all seems to be the flame brain's doing.¨

¨Thank you, Natsu-san, Juvia would have never thought you would do this for her- We're not that close after all.¨, she smiled shyly and Natsu grinned ¨What are you talking about? You're the iron ass' best friend, the ice brain's girlfriend and Luce's close friend, so we're friends. When you're out of here I'd really like to fight you. Plus you're a Fairy Tail mage and we spend our Christmas together as a family. If someone can't come, We'll just have to bring the family celebration to them. Now where's my goddaughter?¨  
¨Actually Natsu-san...¨, Juvia trailed off suddenly very nervous looking over to Gajeel who was holding a small bundle.

¨Ehhh? What do you mean metal ass and Luce are the godparents?¨

* * *

**Apparently Juvia resisted on having her big brother figure as godfather for her kid. Since the kid needs a godmother I began to write it with Lucy as the godmother in the back of my head. I thought of Erza a bit too late.  
MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
~Liliana-chan**


	9. December 9th

**Christmas Prompt:**** December 9th  
****Prompt: Water  
Pairing/s: Gruvia (Very Gray centered piece)  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
(Silent Night ~ Bon Jovi)_

* * *

Gray loved water. Nobody but Natsu an Erza knew that. Lyon had most likely guessed it, too. Gray also loved going to the sea, simply float around in it and think.  
He had not always enjoyed water. Although his memories before Deliora's attack were rather dark, he remembered hating to bath. His father would have to literally force him to bath. His mother's voice often taunted him in his memories. Then there was Deliora's attack and he had lost everything and everyone.

Then there was Ur who found him. There was water flowing down from his face in form of tears. Ur had taught him it was okay to cry. Which did not mean he did it often.

Ur taught him ice magic and when he could not do it in the beginning, she took him to an onsen.

"The water is hot isn't it?", she asked him and he simply shrugged, wading around uncertain. The water made his body feel different, lighter and he did not like it.

"You want to become an ice mage, don't you? Then you'll have to learn the importance of water. Water is ice. Ice is water. They complement each other perfectly. If you understand this you can take the first steps. Imagine your magic power. Close your eyes it will be easier.", she explained and little Gray sighed, closing his eyes. "Now imagine your magic power", she waited for him to nod then she went on "good. Now imagine the cold from our training outside. Very good. Now try to merge the water around you with both. Great now open your eyes and look what you did."

To say he was surprised when he opened his eyes was an understatement. He had done it. He had frozen the onsen around him.

¨Look at that Gray. You've mastered the first step. But I've got to say you've got talent little one.¨, Ul grinned at her youngest pupil who blushed.

Gray liked that particular memory. It was the first time that he remembered using magic on purpose. And according to Ul he had done a good job.

Th next steps of ice magic were learning to do that without water around him. He had to turn his magic power into ice, learning to manipulate it like water.

He came to understand the importance of water and began to like it. When he first came to the guild he kept it a secret that he liked water.  
Whenever he was upset he would take a bath and pretend all those that he had lost to Deliora. He imagined his mother and his father, although the memories of their physical appearances faded over the time, he imagined his teacher talking to him in her calm voice. He imagined his 'older' pupil making fun of him. He let the tears of sadness flow freely. He was alone in the bath after all.

This was his secret that no one ever knew about. At least until Natsu came. Gray was sitting in the bath behind the guild, crying quietly,when the door was thrown open and Natsu came rushing in, chased by a furious red head. Despite their rivalry Natsu never told this to any one. Neither did Erza. They did not force him to explain anything.

Whenever Gray would go for a bath they would simply let him have his privacy _alone_. Several years later they learned the truth on Galuna Island. They learned what had happened to him.

When Ur melted and flowed into the sea the value of water became even greater to him. Often he would go for a swim in the sea, so he could talk to Ur and ask her for help in situations he could not figure out himself but did not want to turn to his guildmates.

When he met the 'rainwoman' the value of water changed, too- even if the process was very slow and he did not want to admit to her. At first she was an enemy. A strong enemy. Then she became a friend in the Tower of heaven. She joined the guild as a nakama and proved herself as one in Laxus' fighting festival. They grew closer. He learned that his Edolas counterpart was in love with hers. Even if he had been in love with her back then he would not have admitted it to anyone.

Tenrou jima happened and he found himself worrying for her. Acnologia's attack, during which he clutched her hand tightly, made them lose those seven years.

It had taken him longer to admit falling for her to anyone other than Ul, than it had taken him to fall in love with the water woman.

Water is biologically the most important element for humans, it is important for the world. But to him water was everything - the sea as his mother figure and the rain as the woman who had sneakily stolen his heart. The woman he, if it had not been for Ultear, would have sacrificed his own life for.

That was a moment he had often thought about later on. He had gone to the sea to contemplate his changing feelings for Juvia with the help of Ul.

He had told her their whole story, how they had met, how she gained his trust, became his friend, became his nakama, defended him stubbornly. Declare her feelings for him just to be rejected by him. He told her how Ultea had wanted to kill her just to make him suffer, how worried and afraid for her life he had been. He explained the jealous feeling he had when Lyon declared his love for the bluenette and wasted no moment to try to steal her from him.

A soft laughter came to his ears. _'You always were the more talented ice mage of you two, but you always were the dense one. You're in love kid.'_ the realization hit him brutally. ¨But Ul, what am I supposed to do about it? I can't tell her that! ¨ _'Just bring her here and introduce me to her. She'll get the picture, kid.'_

And that was what he did. When the bluenette was in the water and Ul was introduced to her, Juvia just beamed at him, her eyes shone with understanding of the situation.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
~Liliana-chan**


	10. December 10th

**Christmas Prompt:**** December 10th (aka my birthday)  
****Prompt: Mistletoe  
Pairing/s: Gruvia  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_Frosty the snowman was a fairy tale they say  
He was made of snow but the children know how he come to life one day  
There must have been some magic in that old silk that they found  
(Frosty The Snowman ~ Gene Autry)_

* * *

¨Gray-sama?¨, Juvia asked trying to get the ice-mage's attention. ¨Juvia doesn't want to bother you, Gray-sama, but she has a present for you. Merry Christmas¨

¨Gray-sama, here's Juvia's present for you. Merry Christmas¨, she smiled pushing a package into his hands.

¨Gray-sama, Juvia wishes you a Merry Christmas¨, he nodded accepting the present.

The past three years Juvia had always brought him presents. The first year it had been a blue scarf, the next year it was a pair of gloves and last year it had been a sweater, all of them were self made and in the same color as her hair. He often wore the sweater at home where he could not lose it, the scarf and the gloves were handy on missions in the cold. The cold could not do him any damage, but he felt safer with the gloves and the scarf on. As if she would know he needed help, when something went wrong on a mission. She had put a lot of effort in these things, to make him happy, and he never had something prepared for her. Yes he acted cold, even after everything that had happened several years ago. Because he was afraid to love someone. Everyone he had loved had died. His mother, a long time he had thought his father as well, he had lost Ul, and lastly Ultear. He did not want to lose Juvia, too. He knew he would not be able to handle losing her. That was the reason he denied falling for the water mage even to himself.

But Juvia did not give up. Stubbornly she showed him how strong she was, she had told him more than once that she would not go anywhere. She wanted him to be happy and showed him her love through many actions. Knitting his presents was one way.

Last year his resolution had crumbled. He decided that this had been the last year she had given but but not gotten anything back. He made his plan and searched in every town he was in during the year for the perfect present. He was happy when he finally found it in a snowy town at the eastern border of their country.

When Christmas Eve had finally come he waited for her to bring her gift to him. It was a knitted blanket again in the same blue as her hair. He laid it aside, asking Mira to keep an eye on it. Pulling the small package out of his pant pocket he went over to where she was sitting letting it fall into her lap.

He walked back to where he was sitting when he heard Lucy exclaim ¨He's got to be kidding me? Earl Gray Tea- No way!¨, suddenly the girls' table was causing a ruckus, Juvia had let out a surprised squeal. Levy and Lucy who were looking over the bluenette's shoulder gasped and whispered animatedly. Lisanna demanded to see what was inside the tea box and drew in a surprised breath once she saw. Cana giggled ¨Gray, you sneaky bastard.¨

Juvia turned to her Gray-sama and caught his eye, when he cocked a brow she jumped out of her seat, with the box back in her possession and came rushing to him. He got out of his seat and pretended to run away from her leading her under one of the rune trapped mistletoes. He pretended to be surprised when he could not get out of the barrier. He turned around opening his arms for her, surprising her. She then beamed even brighter understanding this was some part of his plan. He smirked at her in return at which Juvia declared ¨Juvia will come to your rescue, Gray-sama!¨.

Then she jumped into his arms, getting trapped in the barrier. She pressed her lips on his and he felt her struggle against melting when he responded his lips matching the movement of her lips.

¨Juvia and ice-pants, sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.¨, Natsu then screamed around. Gray simply showed him his middle finger not breaking the kiss. When the rest of the guild begin to cat-call and applaud, Gray deepened the kiss at which Juvia squealed in delight.

Later when the two had settled down on a bench near the bar, Gray turned to Juvia seriously ¨Juvia... I can't say it, yet but...¨ he was silenced by her finger against his lips. ¨Juvia knows. Take your time. She understand. She just wants you to know... I love you.¨

He was surprised at her speaking in first persona and whispered ¨You're the best.¨ before pressing his lips on hers. He smirked into the kiss when her body arched into his and deepened the kiss. He was losing his sanity to her and he was certain that she knew. In the past years she had become calmer and had learned to read him like an open book.

It was not that he knew what he felt for her. He did, he had realized he had fallen for her hard, but he was still afraid to tell her. He was afraid she would be taken away from him if he told her. But she knew without him telling her and that was what counted.

After they had parted Juvia's eyes immediately met his and she asked ¨Can Gray-sama help Juvia put it on?¨, the water mage asked and the male nodded holding her hand out. Juvia opened the box, got out the bracelet and help her arm out for him to put it around her slim wrist. She looked more closely at the pendants and was able to identify a silver dragon as Gajeel, a golden key for Lucy, a cross for Gray and a raindrop for herself. ¨But Gray-sama, who does the snowflake stand for?¨, Juvia asked and Gray smirked at her. ¨For the two of us together. You bring the rain and me the ice. Frozen Rain is snow so a snowflake.¨

And once more he found her lips on his.

* * *

**Belated Birthday present for myself :D-  
MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
~Liliana-chan**


	11. December 11th

**Christmas****prompts****: ****December 11****th****  
****Prompt****:**** Secret  
****Pairing/s:**** EverElf  
****Rating:**** T  
****Disclaimer: ****I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"That was a close one you idiot**", **Evergreen glared at Elfman who had pulled her into an alleyway in the last moment before Lisanna and Mira who were out shopping could see them. ¨Hey! I'm not an idiot, I'm a man! ¨, the tall take over responded and then added ¨Besides it wasn't even my fault. You were the one who wanted to go this way. ¨ ¨You're right, but still You're the who is so tall he's attracting everyone's attention!¨, Evergreen shot back. This caused Elfman to grin ¨Yeah, but you like me tall and manly...HEY!¨ he exclaimed when Evergreen had poked him into the rib with force.

¨Don't flatter yourself, no come on, they should begone now.¨,the brunette blushed and was about to step back into the crowded street, when she was pulled back against his broad chest. She felt two large arms encircle her way and tried to hide the small smile around her lips. Without any exception every part of Elfman was large.

Pressing her lips on his she decided they could stay a bit loner, no one at the guild would miss them anytime soon.

* * *

¨Cana, have you seen Elf-nii-chan? He's been missing the whole day.¨, Lisanna asked the brown haired drunk, who simply hook her head. ¨Now that you're saying it, I haven't seen around the guild the past days. Is he ill?¨, Cana asked and he oldest Strauss answered ¨No, quite the contrary, he's happier and healthier than he has been since a long time.¨  
¨But I guess he's quite secretive the past weeks.¨, Lisanna added.

¨Him too?¨, Freed entered the conversation. ¨Ever hasn't been around much either. But if she were sick she would've told us right babies?¨, Bixlow turned to his puppets who only agreed with him. ¨Do you think-¨, Mira began but was distracted by the door to the guild being thrown open.

¨Ever, Elfman where did you come from? From a date? Come over we were just talking about you two love birds.¨, Freed called out. At the mentioning of possible date, the two blushed and told the rune mage to shut it. ¨We just met outside.¨, Evergreen explained. ¨Why would I go on a date with him any way.¨, she added as an afterthought. ¨Yeah because I'm such a terrible person to be around.¨, Elfman responded sarcastically before turning away. Evergreen just stared after him when he walked away. She wished she could take back what she had said, after seeing the angry, hurt look her sentence had caused.

¨Excuse me.¨, she threw at her team mates, the drunk and the two Strauss sisters before rushing after Elfman.

¨They're definitely hiding something!¨, Cana muttered.

* * *

Evergreen did not have to search for Elfman for long before she had found him. The first dark alleyway she looked into she saw his hunched figure. His head was in his hands and the muscles on his arms were strained. He was muttering something inaudibly.

"Elfman? Is everything alright?", she asked suddenly unsure of herself. Slowly she walked to him, expecting him to send her away. After what she had said, she would not blame him. When she reached him, she slid down the wall, kneeling next to him. "I'm sorry. I-I just wanted to keep our secret... You know I didn't mean what I said and-", Evergreen was interrupted by Elfman who snorted, still not looking up "That doesn't mean it didn't hurt. I know why you said it. I know you didn't mean it... But I just can't do this anymore. Not like this."

Was he breaking up with her? The thought alone hurt her. "You mean you want to b-break u-", her voice was trembling. "Well no... but if it stays like this, I think it might be better. What are you afraid of, Ever? You know I lo-", this time it was her who interrupted him "Don't say it!" "But it's true. Why can't you accept it?"

"I don't know. I'm afraid..." "Of what are you afraid Ever? Of your teams reaction? of my sisters' reaction? Face it Ever, with their making fun they want to tell us that it's okay for them." "I'm afraid one day we wake up and hate each other and only hurt each other. That's why I'm around those guys, they're like the annoying little brother I'll have to deal with until I'm old. That's why I like statues, they can't disappoint me, they can't rip out my heart.", she yelled at him and he simply screamed back "But I am hurt! Ever, I can't promise to love you forever, but I can promise that I will always protect you from harm.", he got quieter to the end of the sentence, wiping he tears she did not even realize were flowing over her cheeks.

"Now look at me. I'm pathetic.", she laughed despite the tears. "You're not pathetic, woman.", Elfman soothed her and she let out a dry laugh "You have no idea. I'm crying and somehow that contradicts my understanding of being a Raijinshuu." "I don't care, I still love you, woman.", Elfman pulled her into his arms. "And I love you."

"So what are we going to do now?", Elfman asked and Evergreen only raised a brow "After that show we had in front the whole guild, I don't think we can keep it secret any more. Not that I want to keep it.", he shrugged and she rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Whatever." Elfman grinned at that "Now that's my woman.", which earned him a hit on the back of his head.

They both stood up and Evergreen held her hand out for him to take. But instead of taking her small hand into his large hand he pulled her into his arms and carried her into the guild.

"Every listen up! Just wanted to tell you Ever is my woman. She has been for some time. Just wanted you to know."

* * *

**I know I wanted to write until the 24th- One prompt per day. But I did not know how much I had to do. Just when things started to clear up my grandfather had a heart attack and I just hadn't had the strength to finish this project. Don't worry my grandfather is okay again and he even was home for Christmas. But I'll finish this over the year I guess.  
MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
And a happy new year.  
~Liliana-chan**


End file.
